icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Looney Tunes: Space Race
Looney Tunes: Space Race is a 2000 video game developed by Infogrames, Inc. It was originally announced as a Nintendo 64 game in 1998 http://ign64.ign.com/articles/061/061934p1.html, but was later moved to the Dreamcast. http://ign64.ign.com/articles/069/069406p1.html. It was ported to PlayStation 2 in 2002 (under the name "Space Race") with a new tournament mode. http://ps2.ign.com/articles/361/361136p1.html It is a kart racing game, where you can throw weapons such as dynamite at other racers. The game was not an immediate success among critics, but the general consumer reception was good. To this day, the PS2 version in the UK remains a rarity, with the Dreamcast version being the most popular. Game Description First released on the Dreamcast in 2000, Space Race brings wacky Looney Tunes-inspired kart-racing mayhem to the PlayStation 2. Updated for its PS2 debut, the title plays host to among other things, an exclusive gameplay mode, entitled Tournament. This mode places competitors in a series of races with the sole purpose of acquiring positioning points. The character with the most points after the gamut of courses is declared the winner and awarded tokens, which in turn can be used to unlock hidden items, such as character art and even a Looney Tunes movie. Incidentally, tokens are the pervading requirement across many of the game's modes, and are also awarded for outstanding achievements in the Race, Time Trial, and Challenge modes. The bulk of the gameplay is to be found in the Race mode, where players can choose their racer and track. By winning races in this mode you'll be able to unlock additional courses, ranging from Planet ACME to the Wild West Quadrant. Set in the well-loved Warner Bros. universe, the title offers a plethora of recognizable characters to choose from, including Yosemite Sam, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E. Coyote, and Elmer Fudd, each of whom races aboard a custom hoverjet that reflects his individual style and personality. During the course of a race, players can make use of a wide variety of ACME products to hinder the progress of their rivals, including portable holes, instant storms, a boxing glove, and kablooey rockets. By collecting the requisite number of fuel cans scattered around each track, racers can initiate a temporary turbo boost. Occasionally, players will be challenged by one of the other racers. These head-to-head challenges can be accepted immediately or saved for a later date. Time Trial, as its name suggests, is a timed run through a track of your choosing. Up to four human players can participate in split-screen races in the Multiplayer mode. The ACME Event mode, as in the Dreamcast iteration, requires players to accomplish specific objectives within a race while abiding by a specific set of rules and regulations. For instance, one event tasks players with navigating a course filled with ACME portable holes, while still competing against a full complement of racers. Three difficulty levels are provided, ensuring an appropriate level of challenge for all age groups. Features: * An enhanced port of Looney Tunes: Space Race for the Dreamcast. * Playable characters include perennial Looney Tunes favorites like Sylvester and Bugs Bunny. * Use a plethora of ACME gadgets to stave off the competition. * Participate in four-player split-screen races. Manufacturer Description It's Fast, Furious, Futuristic RACING EXCITEMENT! Take off in a rocket-powered space racer in this crazy, no-holds-barred, winner-takes-all contest that spans the galaxy! Loaded with outrageous pranks, gags and hilarious ACME devices, this is the craziest racing this side of the universe! Features: * 5 Race Modes: Tournament, Race, Time Trial, Multiplayer, ACME Events. * 8 incredible worlds and 14 challenging tracks. * 9 all-time favorite Looney Tunes characters to choose from including Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote and Bugs Bunny. * Pummel opponents with falling anvils, portable holes and other classic Looney Tunes gags. * The funniest 1- to 4-player action around. * 3 difficulty levels guarantee challenges for gamers of all abilities. Playable characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Wile E. Coyote *Sylvester *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Porky Pig *Marvin the Martian *Taz *Granny *The King of the Instant Martians Non-playable characters *Foghorn Leghorn *Lola Bunny *Barnyard Dawg *Henery Hawk *Miss Prissy *K-9 *Instant Martians *Playboy Penguin *Sylvester Junior *Spike and Chester *Marc Anthony & Pussyfoot *Tweety Race tracks Default tracks * Planet Acme 1 * The Pyramids of Mars 1 * Off-World City Limits 1 * Wild West Quadrant 1 * Galactorama Park 1 * The North Pole Star 1 Unlockable tracks * Planet Acme 2 * The Pyramids of Mars 2 * The Asteroid Belt * Off-World City Limits 2 * Wild West Quadrant 2 * The Nebula * Galactorama Park 2 * The North Pole Star 2 Voice cast *Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Pepe Le Pew ** It also voiced from outside games for Rayman 3 like Murfy. *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Marvin the Martian *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety *Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *June Foray as Granny *Jim Cummings as Taz Devil Reception Looney Tunes: Space Race was met with positive to mixed reviews upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 77.77% and 83 out of 100 for the Dreamcast version, and 62.63% and 62 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version. Gallery Extras References Category:Official Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Playstation 2 Games